


shredding roses

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, Roses, canonverse, gardening castiel, kinda alcohol abuse for dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stand how cute Castiel is and he needs a break from it. He tells Cas he has a date and the door closes before he sees Cas' reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shredding roses

Castiel had been ridiculously adorable all day and it was driving Dean insane. First there was him dragging his blanket around the kitchen while he made coffee, then it was him watching a documentary on bees and looking ridiculously excited. After that Dean had watched Castiel tending his rose bush while talking to the bees. That shouldn't have been as cute as it was. In fact all of the cute was killing him.He needed to get out of the house so he fabricated a date. Just as he was about to leave Castiel appeared and he was wearing his shirt just how Dean had showed him top button undone and he looked nervous and adorable.

"Dean, I need to tell you something." Dean was two seconds away from kissing him and he panicked.

  
"Not now Cas I have a date." He was out the door before Cas' shoulders slumped and a single red rose hit the floor.

Dean came home two hours later drunk off his ass and stumbled up to the house. He didn't notice the ruined rose bushes out front. He didn't notice anything wrong until he found Cas feeding roses down the garbage disposal on the kitchen tears streaming down his face.

"Hi'ya Cas. What's wrong." The ex-angel looked up seemingly shocked by Dean's sudden appearance.

  
"Dean are you drunk? I thought you had a date. Were you at a bar?" Dean was normally a very good liar. Drunk Dean however had no filter.

  
"Yeah I'm a little drunk. You're just ugh and I just ugh. Cas you're fucking adorable you know that. Fucking angel ass ruining my dating life." Castiel was confused and he moved to help Dean as the man was wobbling around.

  
"Dean c'mon let's get you in bed."

  
"I don't want to go to bed you won't be there. It's all empty and cold."  
Castiel looked downright terrified. Dean was going to kill him when he was sober, but for now at least he could get part of his dream.

"I'll only stay if you snuggle with me." Dean's face lit up.

  
"I get to cuddle you. I should drink more often. I bet you still smell like ozone. It's nice." Castiel slipped an arm around Deans waist and the drunk hunter leaned in pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. "Thanks Cas." Dean passes out as soon as their in bed and after a while Castiel decides it's best to leave the room. He doesn't want sober Dean mad at him.

Dean wakes up alone and cold with no real memory of how he got into bed. He had a dream Castiel was with him but clearly that hadn't really happened. His head was killing him and he wandered into the kitchen to find a shockingly farmiliar scene. Shredded roses everywhere he ran outside and stared at the ruined rose bushes. He walked back into the kitchen and just stared in shock. _Why would Castiel ruin his rose garden._

  
"Morning Dean. Would you like an Advil?" He nodded numbly and took the offered glass of water.

  
"Cas why?" He gestured to the roses.

  
"Well I was growing them for someone special but they aren't interested so bye bye roses." Dean winces. How could anyone not be interested in Cas.

  
"You wanted to tell me something yesterday?" Castiel shrugged.

  
"I got my answer." Dean frowned and his hangover addled brain slowly made the connections.

  
"ME!" Castiel looked terrified as Dean walked toward him. "I didn't have a date Cas. I just knew if I didn't leave I was gonna do this." Dean leaned forward and kissed him. At first there was no reaction and Dean almost pulled away thinking he got it wrong and then Castiel was clinging to him like he was life itself.

  
"Promise me this is real Dean."

  
"Its very real Cas." Dean whispers against his lips. Castiel smiles and picks up the last rose the one he had wanted to give to Dean. The one he had almost shredded.

  
"I was gonna give this to you last night."  
Dean has never smiled quite so much.


End file.
